


Pyretic

by mageswagger



Series: oîstros [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Pseudo Science, Size Kink, Xenophilia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: As the blockers begin to fade from the systems of the colonists from the Milky Way, strange effects begin to manifest in ovary-baring settlers. The Nexus recalls the tempest for a mandatory leave, and Ryder finds herself isolated to her quarters with very little to distract her from the strange symptoms the blockers have unleashed on her body.--“Studies show that some chemicals in the blockers cause eligible human individuals to experience a dramatic increase in estrogen production that results in increased fertility and the simulation of an estrous cycle.”The words were difficult to understand with her mind hazed over as it was, but she heard enough. She inhaled sharply, closed her eyes and whined as she managed to grit out: “Are you saying - shit - that I’m going into heat? Like a fuckin’ cat?”“Affirmative.”





	Pyretic

**Author's Note:**

> So, as it stands right now, this is a one-off. Look out for other versions of this fic (using the same premise cause I'm a big ol' slut) but with different male leads (probs Jaal and Evfra cause I have a problem and that problem is called size kink and the fact that there isn't fucking MORE of it). 
> 
> May or may not continue this one with Kandros, depends on how the muse feels, but it's best to simply take this as it is. Hope you enjoy!

 

The Tempest had been docked on the nexus for a mandatory 72 hour leave after the first signs that something was off in the ovary-baring humans whose blockers were beginning to fade, and the additional notice that Cora and Ryder were quickly coming up on their own blockers natural dissolution. Ryder didn’t know the details, only that the vast majority of Nexus leadership had agreed on something for once and that meant that the situation must be worse than she or her crew could have guessed. It made Sara a little nervous, knowing that the expiration date on her own blockers were fast approaching, especially when Addison had pulled her aside and recommended that all potentially effected human members of the pathfinder’s team take advantage of some of the Nexus’ refurbished “isolation quarters” that had been named and created within only the last two weeks.

“I don’t like this, Ryder,” Cora had admitted softly as they slowly took their time disembarking from the Tempest. “Something wrong with our blockers, and they wont give us any information? And now they want us isolated?”

“I don’t like it either,” Ryder had agreed, fidgeting with the chain of her dog tags. “But let’s look at it this way - we get a small vacation now, and it could very well be nothing but major cramps and crankiness. Jill had said that may be a side effect when I last spoke to her about it, maybe it’s just a bit worse than we thought. Our bodies have been stuck for over 600 years - maybe now it wants to cash in for the periods we managed to escape.”

“That sounds awful,” her Lieutenant’s face had scrunched up at the idea, but by the time they stepped off the ship it had returned to it’s default bland expression, perpetuating the idea to any stranger’s eyes that she was a model soldier, even if she didn’t have to anymore. Sara never did understand how Cora got so good at controlling her expressions like that. She figured she may ask for lessons one day.

For the next 72 hours, however, Ryder was isolated - kept in her own quarters (formerly her father’s quarters) with a locked door “as a precaution.” She didn’t like that she couldn’t see any of her crew - visitation had been completely restricted to emergency-basis and authorized medical personnel. Lexi had sent her an email (since she couldn’t visit in person) detailing the potential side effects that the Nexus had begun recording, but discomfortingly painful cramps had begun to twist her insides like a knife, and so she had turned away from her console to take some of the provided pain killers and curl up with a heating pad over her lower abdomen. It was like this that she had fallen asleep, pleasantly warm despite the gurgling cramps that kept her from a fully restful sleep.

The length of her rest was a mystery, her dreams either nonexistent or long forgotten by the time the pain in her lower abdomen had gotten so intense that she woke with a full body shudder to throw the heating pad away from her suddenly burning body. She curled onto her side with a deep gasp, forcing her eyes shut as her limbs trembled. Her fingers were shaking unsteadily, breath coming in shallow gasps, and the pain in her abdomen was transforming uncomfortably into a twisted version of a sensation she was well-acquainted with.

Ryder didn’t know how long she laid there, but she knew that with each passing moment the sensation worsened. That pain that had centralized in her womb had shifted, abandoned her ovaries and migrated down and down until, to her complete mortification, her clit ached for attention in a way she didn’t want to provide.

“What the hell-“ she gasped, turning on her side and reaching with fingers so shaky she thought her body had to be going through withdrawals - but withdrawals from what? Her gaze was hazy as she lifted the datapad to her face, trying to make sense of the email that Lexi had sent, but now the letters were fuzzy and jumbled, and if she had thought her mind had struggled to make sense of them before, now it was nearly impossible. 

A pulse surged through her, originating from between her thighs, and a rush of liquid heat began pooling against the silken skin that was suddenly the focal point of all her thoughts. A soft whimper pulled from her throat, and a shudder wracked her frame as sweat began to bead her brow.

What was happening to her?

“SAM,” Sara gasped, body curling up tighter as if it could muffle the overbearing sensations that tried to control her. “SAM, what’s happening? What did that email from Lexi say?”

“It appears as if the removal of the blockers within your system has inadvertently catapulted you into a state of increased arousal,” SAM responded, and though there was no inflection in his tone, Ryder thought she could hear sympathy in his robotic vocals. “Studies show that some chemicals in the blockers cause eligible human individuals to experience a dramatic increase in estrogen production that results in increased fertility and the simulation of an estrous cycle.”

The words were difficult to understand with her mind hazed over as it was, but she hard enough. She inhaled sharply, closed her eyes and whined as she managed to grit out: “Are you saying - _shit_ \- that I’m going into _heat?_ Like a fuckin’ cat?”

“Affirmative.”

“How,” - her voice cut off into a sharp whine as her hips jolted without her permission, thighs beginning to clench together to stave off the demanding ache that had taken up residence between them- “How long?”

“Uncertain. Nexus data shows that heats can last from 24 hours to 3 weeks.”

Ryder’s eyes - which she hadn’t even realized had closed - snapped open and her head turned sharply to stare at his interface. “ _3 weeks?!”_

“I’m sorry, Sara,” SAM apologized - and it sounded about as sincere as he could get. “I will begin searching through Nexus data logs to try and predict the length of your estrous cycle, or alternatively find a way to shorten it’s duration.”

It was something, a glimmer of hope that she sorely needed, and the breath that left her was barely a breath at all and more like a sob. “Thank you, SAM. Can - _oh, gods -_ can you initiate privacy mode, please? I don’t want,” her cheeks burned violently with shame and desire, “I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

“Acknowledged. I will let you know if I find any solutions,” SAM dutifully reported. “Initiating privacy mode.”

Despite that it was her own request, Sara was immediately struck with the isolation of it all, and her eyes watered as shame bubbled in the back of her throat and behind her eyes. She was left only with herself, her mind focused on one thing, something that she hadn’t even begun to consider since waking up in a new galaxy.

An hour passed, and each second that ticked away was like a match lighting a new flame within her, adding to the already painful heat. She kept her hands sandwiched between her thighs to try and stop herself from caving to her bodies demands, unwilling to allow herself to be controlled by something that was not of her own volition.

Halfway into the second hour the heat became a painful knot low in her belly, and her vagina began to ache with every shift and twitch of her body. It was tender, far more delicate than it got even during her worst periods, and the very idea of touching it sent a wash of pain through her. 

The second hour came to a close and she was panting into the pillow, eyes clenched shut as her muscles twitched and spasmed, vaginal walls clamping desperately for something to fill it, and her fingers twitched and curled, tempted to ignore the painfully tender warning her body was giving her to delve into herself, to satisfy that pulsing need that was starting to erase every other thought from her body.

Rational thought was getting harder and harder to come by, and each second came with a pulsing need that made her squirm and wiggle with growing discomfort. She curled tighter on herself, panting softly, and as she tried to compact herself further her hand shifted and pressed up to the apex of her thighs. The sudden pressure made her gasp, her lips parting as a wanton expression overtook her features and the final dredges of sanity were wiped from her mind. Her hips lurched in desperation, grinding down against the side of her palm and sending a spark of desire through her so powerful that it nearly upended her entire worldview. 

Like a dam breaking under the pressure, her body’s demands roared to a head. She humped against her hand mindlessly, thumb notched just so against her clit, each rock of her tortured frame bringing a bittersweet jolt of sensation through her heat-addled form. Ryder rolled her hips, grinding against her hand until it simply wasn’t enough anymore. She tossed violently to her back and her fingers scrabbled at her clothes, clumsily forcing the fabric down her hips before her shorts hung from an ankle and her thighs were spread wide open, allowing her fingers to dip underneath the sodden white panties and plunge into her aching center as she tugged her tank top up to her collar to reveal her breasts to the chill air, trying to sooth the heat that had overtaken them.

With a desperation that was almost entirely foreign to her she fucked into herself, one finger and then two and then three, and each slick thrust of her fingers only spurred on the heat within her.  The knot within her got tighter and tighter, pleasure mounting as soft gasps and mewls spilled like honey from her lips, and her thighs began to twitch and jolt as she began to constrict and flutter around herself. She was so close, so close, so fucking _close_ -

And then her body froze, hand stopping and leaving her bereft and burning far worse than she had been when she started. A horrible, gut-wrenching cry pulled from her lips as she sobbed, tears bubbling in her eyes and falling to stain her cheeks as the utter tragedy of it all overwhelmed her.

Ever since Sara was old enough to try her hand at masturbating, she had learned one sad but unavoidable fact about herself: without help from a toy or another, she couldn’t come. Her body would freeze, would miss that crucial step, and all her efforts would fade away to nothing but a vaguely dissatisfied hum in the back of her mind. It was never something that really haunted her, never something she considered a flaw, but in this moment it was the biggest fucking tragedy of her life.

Despite herself her fingers began again, more desperate and demanding than before, fucking into the wet clutch of her body as she gasped and sobbed and begged an unknown god to give her this one gift, just this once, to let her come on her own hand so she could try and sate the roaring fire that threatened to ruin her completely. Logic was gone now, abandoned and replaced by a cavernous need that began to erase any sense of identity from her except for the fact that she was Sara, and that she _needed._

The sound of her door unlocking would have paused her hand in another lifetime, but even as her eyes creaked open and her head lifted to stare at the opening door, her fingers refused to listen to common sense and continued plundering into herself with a wild desperation, spreading and surging into her weeping slit.

And then Kandros stood there, gaze down on a datapad and mandibles flickering as he began to speak, but his entire body paused as he gave a sharp inhale. His gaze jolted up, fixated on her - on the sight of her hand working tirelessly under her nearly see-through undies - and his mandibles flailed wildly in an expression that Ryder recognized as embarrassment.

“Spirits - I’m sorry,” he apologized, and Sara gave a sharp cry as he turned on his heel to leave.

“No, no, please stay,” she cried, voice high and desperate in a way she’d never heard herself before. “Please, Kandros, please, I need-“

“Ryder, I can’t,” he stressed, back to her even as his body locked into place and refused to leave the room entirely.

“Please,” she sobbed, and the tears came full force. “I can’t do it on my own, I can’t come, and I need to so badly - please help me. It _hurts.”_

She couldn’t see his face, couldn’t really hear him over the pant of her own breath and the wet squelch of her fingers. But she saw him, saw his shoulders tense and his posture waver for an instant. She tried again, seeing an opportunity. 

“Kandros, please - I’m not allergic to dextro, I promise, I’ve done this before,” she admitted, voice hoarse. “I’ll be so good for you, Kandros - you’ll fit me so well, stretch me just right, I promise. I’ll be so wet for you, so tight - just, please, _please.”_ Another sob, and there was nothing left of Sara to feel ashamed of her own desperation finally sending her sobbing hysterics. “I promise to be good, just fuck me - I need you to fuck me. Please, please…”

Her pleading trailed off into shuddering gasps and moans, punctuated by little hiccups as she cried and strained under her own ineptitude. Her eyes wrenched shut, terrified of watching him leave. She heard the door close and lock and an anguish sob wretched itself from her abused throat. He had left her - Kandros had left her to suffer, and she was going to die here with her fingers shoved uselessly in her cunt. 

Then she heard the footsteps, felt the dip of the bed, and a three-fingered hand gently cupping her cheek and tilting her head up to his. Her eyes fluttered open, red and swollen as tears clung to her eyelashes. Kandros was there, face twisted in clear conflict, mandibles wavering sympathetically and eyes glowing with pity and desire. She didn’t care that he pitied her so long as he stayed.

“Don’t tell anyone that I did this, Ryder,” he warned, voice low and rumbly and enough to make her muscles spasm around her fingers. “It would make Addison lose her mind if she knew I _helped_ you.” The way he said the word help made her shudder.

“I promise,” she whispered, arching up temptingly, her breasts giving an inviting little bounce that drew the attention of his gaze, dog tags gleaming in the light as they hung between them. “I promise I’ll be good - I’ll do whatever you want, just _please…”_

Kandros silenced her with a kiss, dipping down and slotting his mouth to hers. It wasn’t common for a turian, something that those who loved humans had adapted to satisfy their human partners, and the fact that Kandros knew to flutter his mandibles against her cheeks, to flex the rigid muscles of his mouth just so, told some long-silenced logical part of her mind that he had done this before. She relished it, leaned up into him and slung the arm not currently occupied around his neck to touch and pet at the delicate leathery skin protected by his fringe. Her lips parted against his, tongue pressing out to trace the firm edge of his mouth, and he mirrored the gesture to let his long, thick, blue tongue drag against hers and begin a demanding exploration of her mouth.

It had been years since she’d been with a turian - not since her 20th birthday, when her on-again-off-again boyfriend of 3 years had finally left for deployment and they had broken up with a passionate and emotion-heavy final night. But she remembered how it felt, remembered where to touch, and even with her mind in ruins she could remember this.

The way his tongue filled her mouth had her shivering and sucking instinctively at the appendage, whimpering and whining as she imagined another, thicker part of his anatomy pushing past her lips to fill her throat. Her hips surged up against her palm as her breath caught, another edge so tantalizingly close, but as her whines mounted and her kiss became sloppy and desperate, her hand froze once more - overwhelmed - and the edge was lost.

Another sob wracked through her, and she pulled her shaking fingers from her cunt to grab his hand and drag it to her breast. “Please,” she panted as his tongue finally left her mouth, her lips kiss-swollen and puffy, her mouth tingling in the most delicious way that she had forgotten could happen with turians. She tightened her grip on his palm, made him squeeze her heavy breast. “Please.”

Kandros’ eyes were burning smoke as his mandibles fluttered and he began licking along her throat, swirling his tongue over her hammering pulse before dragging it down, down, down to the breast not encased by his hand. His tongue wrapped around the swollen and puffy nipple that waited there, tugging at the erect bud before he pressed close and gave the best imitation of a suck that his alien mouth could provide. She felt sharp little pinpricks of his teeth and whined, louder than before, to arch and press determinedly against his mouth. He responded with a nip that hurt beautifully, and her pussy quivered with excitement, clutching again to try and drag sensation from her tender and abused hole. 

“So good,” she whispered, lashes fluttering as she pressed her body up against his. “So good - Kandros, you feel so good.”

He dragged the flat of his tongue over her nipple and she whined, low and slow, as she imagined that slightly-rough texture between her thighs, plunging into her cunt in a beautifully familiar way. Were his talons blunted, or would they leave red lines along her skin? Beautiful little roadmaps that she could trace with her own fingers later when she remembered the wonderful way they stung and sent pleasure speeding down to her clit like electric currents.

His palm squeezed he other breast, glove-off and somewhere that didn’t matter, and her gaze glazed over when she noticed the sharp tips of his talons, felt the way they pushed into her breast with little pinpricks of pain. “Harder,” she gasped, arching to his touch. He obliged, squeezed harder, let his talons dig into the supple flesh, and she whined as her hips surged up again. “Good - so good, so right.”

Though Ryder had only seen Kandros when he was in perfect control, he touched her like he wasn’t - his hand molded against her breast, squeezed and demanded she cave under his near painful clutch. His mouth worked tirelessly at her breast, without shame and without rhythm, tongue and teeth hungrily sucking and biting and licking at her abused nipple until she felt she could come from the attention there alone.

A wretched little sob left her as his hand abandoned her breast, but was quick to fade to a blissful cry as it dragged down her body - hesitating to squeeze the delicate little tuck of her waist - and she found herself pleading: “Hurt me, Kandros. I want you to hurt me.”

That gave him pause, and as she watched his eyes flit up to her she found a dark and dangerous hunger waiting there. Her body quivered with anticipation, full lips parted as she dragged in ragged breaths. He gave her no words, but she felt his grip tighten, felt his talons dig into her delicate human skin before dragging down her torso and to her hip. The red scratches left behind stung violently, left her quivering and stole away any words she might have had to replace them with little mewls and whines that filled the otherwise silent air of her quarters.

The cries mounted as his teeth pressed harder to her breast, biting the over-sensitive skin around her nipple, and she felt the skin break slightly and felt his tongue caress across the needle-tight punctures left behind. Her whole body was trembling, hovering on that edge, and it was when his teeth clamped around her febrile nipple and pulled that her body stopped entirely, frozen for a beautiful instant before a wild cry poured from her mouth and liquid heat gushed forth to coat her thighs in her desire. Her climax was beautiful, desperate, everything she needed after hours left without, and yet when her body’s passion should have faded away to contentment she continued to feel the painful burn of desire, continued to clench desperately for someone to fill her.

Her mind was clearer though, and Ryder became more aware of herself, of her wanton state, and shame flushed her cheeks and chest. She was mortified, embarrassed by the strength of her own delirious desire, and that only made her want him more.

Kandros was watching her - gaze bolted to hers as he carefully tongued her nipple, his talons softening their grip as his hand waited at her hip. He seemed to know her mind was returning somewhat, seemed to know logic was returning, and he was waiting for her to stop him.

Ryder knew that she should have - but she knew that this heat would not fade now, knew that it would return to that same strength in an instant. She felt vulnerable and she hated it, but here she craved it. Her lip wobbled. “Please don’t leave,” she whispered, hand shifting to cup his cheek, to delicately trace the edge of his mandible with her thumb. “Please, Kandros. I can’t,“ -her eyes watered, and she felt like crying for the umptenth time that afternoon, but at least this time it wasn’t from arousal. “I can’t do this on my own. I don’t want to be alone.”

The ferocity of his gaze softened, turned gentle, and he pulled from her breast to press his face into the crook of her neck, his mandibles fluttering in a butterfly kiss that made herbody shiver and her heart twist. That was a sign of affection she knew, one she hadn’t felt in years, one she knew was a treasured and intimate sign of affection - of respect. It immediately soothed the turmoiled part of her mind that agonized over the context of her blatant seduction, that cried out in protest at the idea that Kandros might have lost any respect he had for her for something that, for once, wasn’t her fault.

“I’m here, Ryder,” he promised, voice a soft vibration across her skin. He squeezed her hip, then slid his hand around to cup the generous globe of her ass and make her groan. “As long as you need me.”

Her hand pressed to the back of his neck, soft and gentle in a way she knew she wouldn’t be able to summon when the heat that was beginning to thrum through her finally reclaimed her mind and body full force. Her hips slowly lifted, beckoning him, and his grip tightened until she felt his talons pressing into her skin again, leaving sharp points of pain behind as he kneaded her backside and slowly dragged his tongue across her throat.

“Please,” she sighed, the heat beginning to grow painful again, her body beginning to wiggle under his as she thoughtlessly spread her thighs further for him, offering him a treasured glimpse of that flushed and pink skin beneath the newly-translucent fabric of her underwear. He pulled from her and she watched with hooded eyes as he began disrobing, undoing the armor that he wore while on duty and carefully dropping it at her bedside until he was left in his body suit underneath. Her gaze roved over his form, admired the surprising heft of his body (for a turian, he was surprisingly wide), and then down to the obvious tent in the thick mesh fabric. Her lips parted as she inhaled, gaze fading out as she imagined how perfectly his body would slot in place against hers. Even under his suit she could see how thick he was, how long, and he was far larger than any human man she had been with - she suspected he was even larger than her last turian lover, too. 

She moved, caught the fabric of her underwear in hand and pushed it down her thighs, bringing them together for an instant so she could free herself from that final barrier between him and where she needed him. His gaze zeroed in on her, admired the soft tuft of hair that graced her mound, and down to the red and swollen puff of her cunt. Ryder bit down on her lower lip, raised her hips slightly in offering, and her hand slid down to delicately spread her silken labia to reveal the desperate pulse of her delicately-stretched hole. Her fingers had no where near prepared herself for the thick heft of his cock, and the idea of him stretching her, of him bottoming out inside of her, made her sigh and tremble.

“Do you like it?” she asked, voice barely a whisper as she traced her middle finger down over her drenched entrance. 

“Spirits, Ryder, you look _edible_ ,” Kandros admitted with a low keen, his subharmonics loud enough that she could hear the way they purred under his words, could feel the subtle vibration low in her stomach like the thundering of a heavy bass. 

Delicately, she let a single finger sink into herself. Her breath stuttered out of her, her body arched and her thighs parted further for his viewing pleasure. She had never seen him look so enchanted before. When was the last time someone had looked at her like this? She gave a little sigh, rocked her hips up to her hand and took her finger deeper still. Her other hand lifted, palmed her own breast and squeezed hard as she began to tremble.

“Will you fuck me?” she pleaded, voice soft and sweet in a way she rarely used. She pumped her finger slowly, in and out of her, trying to ignore the way her mind began to lose itself all over again. “I want you inside of me - I want to feel your cock spreading me apart. You’ll be so big, Kandros, sweetheart.” Her breath halted, stuttered as she struggled to breathe as her own emotions started getting the better of her. “You’ll feel so good inside of me. So warm.” Her lip began to tremble again, her finger plunging faster, her grip on reality fading to the sudden and demanding swell of desire - of need. “I want you to fill me up, I want you to come inside of me. Can you do that for me? Please? I promise it’ll be good for you sweetheart, darling, Kandros, _Tiran.”_

His control snapped, like a visible tether, his entire body shuddering before he lunged foreword and snatched her wrist to pull her hand away from her cunt. He replaced it with his own, thick fingers parting her swollen lips, revealing the fat swell of her clit to his devouring gaze, and he leaned in close and lapped at her clit like she was a piece of candy. The cry that tore through her throat surprised her, the jolt of her hips so powerful it took them both off guard. Kandros was quick though, determined, and his hand pinned her hips down to the mattress as he nestled in close to furiously lick at her clit, swirling his tongue around the nub, flicking and teasing it with hard and slow strokes, and she rode his mouth as he lavished her aching body to the very edge and then over it, until her body tightened and she screamed like a woman possessed, the only thing keeping her thighs from clutching around his face the strong and steady press of his hands at her thighs, forcing her to spread for him, forcing her to remain under his command. When she came he didn’t stop - he kept his mouth against her and plunged his tongue into the still tight clutch of her entrance, twisting and fucking into her heat so perfectly that her eyes rolled back and she lost all control of herself, writhing and rocking, fucking herself onto his tongue as best she could. She came again, quick on the heels of the last surge, and then again - and when she came for the fourth time she palmed desperately at his crest, nudging to push him away from her swollen and overexerted cunt.

Kandros didn’t need a word to stop him - he pulled back, mouth and mandibles glistening gloriously in the dim light of the room, and he watched as she panted and whimpered while aftershocks of pleasure wrecked her exhausted body.

And yet, faster than before, the need returned. Her clit ached, overexerted and nearly painful, but she still needed him - still needed to feel him as he filled her womb with his seed, wanted to luxuriate in the way his come would drip down her thighs as he flooded her core.

“Fuck me,” she gasped, body slow and delirious as she reached for his face to pull it down to her lips. She licked at his mouth, openly tasting herself with every clever flick of her tongue. His mouth parted and she delved into it, sucking and mewling like a kitten as her tongue met his again and again. “Fuck me, please, Kandros, darling, I need you to fuck me now. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Anything,” he rasped, voice hoarse and gorgeous. His hands left her, and she kept her thighs spread for him, kept herself open as he finally removed the final layer of his clothes, peeled the black fabric back to let her gaze hungrily scope out his body. When the under-suit pulled from his hips, revealed the sleek and glistening blue of his unsheathed cock, she thought the sight alone may be enough to make her come. He was beautiful, the head of his cock tapered neatly, perfect for spearing into her and spreading her slowly along the ever widening girth of his cock. Even erect his cock was so full, so heavy that it couldn’t fully stand, resting against his thigh and twitching eagerly as Kandros’ eyes devoured her. She knew without having to try that her fingers wouldn’t touch if she wrapped them around his base, new that it would take two hands to encircle him at his widest. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, a deep-sated hunger blocking out all thought but for him - for how he would fill her.

His hands gripped her hips roughly, pulled her close so her thighs framed his, one hand hooked under her knee and pushing to keep her spread for him. Kandros’ gaze was hyper-focused, zeroed in on her entrance as his hand wrapped around his cock and guided it to her. The slick slide of the head parting her lips made her breath catch, and as it pushed into her she nearly sobbed out her relief. The tip was easy, sliding into her soaked cunt as if she were melted butter. Each inch got more difficult though, her body still so tight after so many months without, and as three inches filled her she began to squirm and gasp, rolling her hips in a motion she wasn’t sure was intended to pull him deeper or push him out.

“Shhh, Sara,” he breathed, and the way her name sounded in his flanging voice made her quiver. His free hand abandoned his cock to grab her waist, to still her and keep her from forcing him too deep too fast. The prick of his talons made her cunt squeeze around him, pulling a heady groan from deep in his chest. He pressed deeper, and her eyes rolled back as the stretch began to burn, began to test the limits of what her body could handle.

He was only halfway in. She wanted _all_ of him.

“Don’t stop,” she pleaded prettily, chest heaving as her eyes rolled back and her body shuddered and squeezed around him. “Don’t stop - I want all of you, please, please, _daddy-“_

The groan that left him was loud, more than she expected, and she was too lust-drunk to fully realize what she had called him. His hand shifted, pressed low on her mound so his thumb could pluck at her clit. The surges of arousal sent another gush of heat through her, slicking her channel anew to allow him to sink another perilous inch into her.

“Kandros, daddy, please,” she begged mindlessly, hands fisting in the sheets and pulling hard enough that the fabric began to rip. “Fuck me - fuck me hard, I need to feel you, I want you so bad, please, _please!”_

Something snapped within him and he surged forward, his careful control severed as the remaining length of him slammed into her cunt. She screamed - she couldn’t help herself, couldn’t stop herself - and her body clamped down so hard it pulled a strangled groan from the back of his throat. She had never been stretched like this before, she was certain of it - her last lover hadn’t been so big, he couldn’t have been, couldn’t have been so wonderfully thick and heavy. Gods, was she going to die like this - die speared on Kandros’ cock, split in half and coming not in spite of the ache, but because of it?

The pace he set was brutal, cock thrusting into her spread and begging body, and each thrust came with a surge of pleasure as a ridge of his cock dragged against her g-spot time and time again, sinking so deep she could have sworn she felt it kiss so sweetly against her cervix. She was babbling, mindless and desperate for each slide of their bodies, her breasts jolting with each violent surge of his hips and his gaze greedily memorizing every twitch and shake of her soft, curvy form.

“You’re so deep, so big, so perfect,” she sobbed, tears openly running down her cheeks as the overwhelming perfection of this ruined her entirely. “Daddy, _Kandros_ , please, fuck - don’t stop, never stop, I need you so badly, I need to feel you come.” Her breath shuddered, eyes rolling back as that final peak neared. Her lips quivered, emotions volatile under the surface. “Am I doing good?” she mewled, voice sweet and earnest as she watched him fuck her. Her hands shifted, grabbed at her breasts, tugged at her nipples until his gaze struggled to focus on where his cock disappeared into her body or where her hands touched herself.Her hips lifted and rolled, fucking herself onto him as he bottomed out and his pelvis pressed flush to hers. “Do I feel good for you?”

“You feel perfect,” he rasped, voice dark and animalistic in a way she recognized. He was close, as close as she was. “You’re so tight - so hot, fuck, Ryder. You’re _ruining_ me.”

The words pulled moans from her, made her tremble as her body began to clutch and squeeze around his cock, the edge tantalizingly close. Her eyes rolled back and closed, losing herself entirely to sensation as all thought left her and she became a babbling mess, not knowing half the praise that left her, only knowing that it spurred him onward, that his own voice rose to meet hers and their pants mingled together, filling the void around them.

When she came it was like she died, her entire body seizing and tightening to the point of pain, her back arching as a near-rabid scream pierced the air. And as she came, so did he, and she could feel his cock twitching inside of her, spurting into her and filling her just as she had begged him to, until he pulled from her abused cunt and let the final strands of silvery liquid stain her skin, coating her swollen and puffy lips with his seed.

_He’s inside of me,_ a delirious part of her mewled. Her body began to relax, her hands reaching to pull him down on top of her, and as sore as she was part of her wanted his cock back inside of her, to stopper her up and keep any more of him from leaving, but she knew it would never work, knew that without looking he was already retreating into his sheath. 

“Stay,” she whispered, curling her arms around him, cradling him against her, pressing her heated body flush to his. The desire was gone - faded to the back of his mind, sleeping in her contentment. Kandros didn’t protest like part of her thought he might. He laid beside her, pulled her body close and let her wind herself around him, body rubbing contentedly against his like a cat. She kissed his soft neck, up to his jaw, the edge of his mandible, his lips. “Thank you,” she purred, exhaustion settling deep into her skin. 

“You’re going to get me in trouble one of these days,” Kandros groaned against her throat. She sighed, continued running her fingers along the delicate slope of his neck, down to trace the edge of his carapace.  If she responded, she didn’t remember - she fell asleep, body content and exhausted, cradled against his body and feeling impossibly safe for it.


End file.
